


infractus

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Broken Bones, F/M, Mutual Pining, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf/Vampire, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Every night of the full moon, Reira clasped the four manacles on her wrists and her ankles, making rattling noises as she did. The wound on her shoulder was nothing compared to what she would experience.Broken bones, piercing screams, and a transformation.
Relationships: Theo/Reira
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	infractus

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on a certain fandom's werewolf lore~  
> I haven't written a werewolf for a while so couldn't miss the chance. I'm feeling very nostalgic xD  
> I have a need to expand this story..  
> xoxo

The forest was considered dangerous in the full moon nights, the rumor had been going on for years after some mysterious killings that happened. Bodies torn in shreds and claw marks all over them. The rumor was enough to keep people going out into the forest, but not certain people who had a certain intention in mind, bringing some weapons to hunt the _killer beast_.

Tonight, the moon was rising high in the night sky, and Reira was running, her life depended on each step she took — an arrow had struck her shoulder. Without a chance to handle her wound because she was running out of time, she had to get into the cave.

As she reached her destination, Reira ran farther into the deepest part of the cave, surrounded with darkness. There were chains that chained on the cave’s wall, some long, loose chains.

_Her chains, her cave._

Every night of the full moon, she would be here but not to protect herself. Reira quickly clasped the four manacles on her wrists and her ankles, making rattling noises as she did. The pain on her shoulder was nothing compared to what she would experience. 

Only a few moments later, her left leg snapped itself and she screamed. A long process of bones snapped and cracked began. Every night of the full moon, her bones were breaking themselves, one by one, forming the bones of a wolf.

Yes, she was not fully a human but a girl who was born in the werewolves’ lineage.

 _Crack._ The sound echoed in the cave loudly, then her scream — it was always like this, painful, a force she won’t be able to fight. A burdened fate she didn’t want to bear.

The echoed footsteps inside the cave stole her attention. “Don’t come close!” Reira said with a painful hiss, an agonized scream was torn from her lips as each of her bones was breaking and muscles constricted painfully as the night stretched further.

Was it one of them? Who shot her with a hunting arrow? From the burning sensation of the pain on her shoulder, she already knew it wasn’t an ordinary arrow. It was laced with wolfsbane, which only worsened her turning process.

The steps came closer and the person stood right before her the same moment Reira fell on her knees and hunched down, lifting her head to snarl viciously, those teeth and fangs elongated. Her eyes glowed in the dark, the rattling of the chains only became louder with more of her bones breaking. No matter how long he endured this in her whole life, it never felt any easier or less pained than before.

Her fingers clawed the ground. _It hurt so much._

However, the sight before her rendered her speechless because she knew him — “Theo…?” A whisper of his name managed to slip between her groans and screams. Who stood before her was Theo, bathed in blood that certainly was not his. “Get out of here!” Reira warned him, snarling in her attempt to make him leave.

Unfazed by her warning, he took a step closer. “You’re the one who’s chained in the wall, hondje.”

Reira looked up to him with horrified eyes. “I can explain everything but get out now!”

Theo crouched down a few feet away, a distance that he calculated as the chain’s limit. “I’m not that stupid,” He smirked, fearless over the unraveled sight before him, “I have known this for a while.”

The words barely registered in her mind, drowned out by all the pain she experienced. The bones in her arms snapped and the loud crack sound echoed off the cave, Reira let out a pained cry from the top of her lungs, the wolfsbane effect doubled the pain.

His piercing eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of the arrow on her shoulder, the metallic scent of blood hung in the air. “They hurt you.”

Reira wanted to ask why he was here, but not when she was about to turn like this. “Go, please, I might hurt you.” Reira pleaded, letting out another scream as her right arm snapped in an unnatural angle. “ _Stay away_.” Lips peeled back in a vicious snarl, her back arched with more sounds of cracking bones. All this time, she had lied to him about who she was, keeping this important secret while indulging herself in affection and love she felt for him. He should be angry at her now, he really should be.

Despite her words, one of Theo’s knees dropped on the ground while he still crouched low in front of her, as if he meant to stay no matter what the risks might be. He didn’t say any word, his stern gaze was watching her.

“Go!” Reira said for the last time before the bones of her neck snapped, the transformation competed and her form began to change into a wolf, tearing apart the dress she wore. Her hands turned into paws, bound in chains.

Theo watched the wolf fascinatedly, “This is who you actually are.”

Now, in front of him was not Reira he always knew, but a beautiful wolf with a slightly larger size than they should be, he rose to his feet slowly as the wolf stared at him, growling and snarling. Dark brown fur, the exact color of Reira’s hair and he stared into the wolf’s eyes, the same dark brown, defiant eyes of hers that always looked at him with a hint of affection. 

“You think I’m stupid enough to not realize that you always disappeared each full moon? I followed you here before.” Theo spoke in determination. Because he was the one who made sure those chains were safely chained to the wall, to place pieces of clothing randomly around for her to find.

The wolf’s four legs rattled the chains while trying to move closer towards him, with the purpose of threatening Theo to turn around and leave.

Insted, Theo stretched a hand toward the wolf’s nose. “You won’t attack me, hondje.” He said commandingly, giving her a dominant gaze. “The arrow, let me take care of it.”

The wolf snarled low, baring the dangerous teeth; a warning that she was capable of breaking free from these chains and lunged at him if the situation went out of control. Her wolf eyes watched him cautiously, struggling to keep her human instinct in place but the blood in his clothes was proof that he won’t ever harm her. The blood stain that belonged to those who chased her earlier, the very same scent.

Theo’s hand approached closer, in caution to avoid scaring or startling her wolf form. “I had no idea you have to endure this turning every full moon.” 

After a long moment of silence, the tension in the air eased while the wolf sniffed his scent. The familiar scent brought memories surfaced into Reira’s mind, buried deep behind the wolf instinct. The memories she spent with Theo, all the smiles, smirks, and playful arguments — _that stolen kiss_.

His usually sharp eyes softened as the wolf’s nose nudged against his palm and whined softly as a plea to get the arrow off of her.

Theo already tamed her heart.

Tonight, he tamed her wolf as well.


End file.
